


Doing it Wrong

by Covenmouse



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenmouse/pseuds/Covenmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College-age Minako and Rei have a small squabble over a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it Wrong

"You're going the wrong way."

Feet on the dashboard and smacking on her gum, the bleach-blond woman lolled her head to one side to look again at the driver through bug-eyed sunglasses. "Rei," she said again, "You are going the wrong way."

"It's a shortcut," Rei snapped without tearing her eyes from the road. She'd memorized the map, thank you very much, and knew damn well where she was going. A niggling worm of doubt squirmed about her stomach and she growled as much at herself as at Minako. Rei had, after all, insisted on driving.

From the passenger's seat, Minako watched her best friend with a terrified sort of amusement. She cast another eye at the, thankfully, clear mountain road ahead of them. Rei was proficient enough with English that she could read the signs--probably--but Minako was more and more certain that that proficiency slacked off somewhere around 80 km an hour.

Rei's hands squeaked against the leather wheel. She could feel Minako's eyes on her, laughing at her. Of course Minako would be at ease here--her grandparents had lived in California all her life, so she was used to visiting them and all that that entailed. Like driving.

Though she kept a close eye on the road, Rei watched through the edge of her vision for a tale-tell movement toward the white leather purse on the passenger's side floor. If Minako dared to take out that picture-phone of hers, she was dead. Senshi on Senshi violence, ten-o'clock news.

"No," Minako drawled after a pause. She lifted a hand far enough into Rei's line of vision that Rei could see her flicking her fingers to right side of the road. "You're doing it wrong."

A horn-check from down the road made them both jump and, just in time to miss the truck barreling toward them, Rei drug the car back onto the right side of the road. "Why didn't you tell me?" she screeched.

Minako burst into laughter as she leaned into her door, away from the fist that Rei was threatening. "I tried!" she gasped, and lifted a hand in awkward defense of her bare midriff. "You weren't listening."

"You're going the wrong way?" Rei scoffed and stopped poking the other woman in order to return both hands to the steering wheel. "Minako, that is not how you tell someone they're on the wrong side of the road!"

"We're almost there, if that makes you feel any better."

"Fine," Rei rolled her eyes and willed herself to remain on the right side of the road. "But you're driving from now on."

"I can live with that," Minako agreed with a faint twitter of laughter. She looked the other woman over again, and knew by the slight twinkle in Rei's eyes that her attitude wasn't entirely without humour. Confidence resettled, Minako tucked her hands behind her head and smirked. "By the way? Our turn-off was two kilometers ago."


End file.
